La ceinture
by xxMerry
Summary: Non pas sur la bouche... Song OS


_« Non pas sur la bouche  
Même si c'est louche  
Puisque ma langue  
A le goût de ta vertu  
De ton honneur perdu_

_Non pas sur les lèvres  
Même si j'en rêve  
Même si je tremble »_

Elle m'ensorcelle. Impossible de de l'oublier. Je crois bien avoir perdu le contrôle ce soir là. Je l'avais suivi après le dîner, et au premier coin sombre, je l'avais entraîné à ma suite, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de riposter. J'ouvris la première porte qui se présenta à moi. La salle sur demande. Doucement je la plaquais contre le mur. Une fois qu'elle m'eut reconnu, elle avança son bassin, puis se détacha, frôlant le mien sans cesse. Je rêvais de l'embrasser. Mais nous nous étions mis d'accord. Du sexe. Pas de sentiment. Et pourtant ! Dieu sait à quel point j'aurais voulu poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, les mordiller, les lécher, les savourer. Mais céder à mes pulsions aurait été reconnaître mes sentiments et pour l'instant, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. 

_« Et bien que mon cœur soit nu  
Mon âme est revêtue  
De pudeur et d'impudence  
Sans te faire offense  
Mieux ne vaut pas tenter sa chance  
Rien ne dure  
Au-dessus de la ceinture »_

Il sait ce que je ressens, ce que je pense. Même si je ne le dis pas explicitement, il devine. Nous nous comprenons d'un seul regard. Il sait quels sont les tabous et les non-dits. Apparemment cela ne le gêne pas que tout soit implicite entre nous, et il ne semble pas prendre le mal le fait que je ne veuille pas divulguer à toute l'école notre relation. Se cacher est tellement plus excitant. J'aime lorsqu'il m'entraîne dans la pénombre, ou lorsqu'il me fait entrée dans une salle vide. Du sexe. Rien que du sexe. De toute façon, rien d'autre ne pourrait marcher entre nous. Du physique. Pas de chimie.

_« Non, pas sur la bouche  
Même sous la douche  
Même si c'est dur  
Je te mordrai  
C'est promis  
Tous les coups sont permis »_

Je prends tellement de plaisir à braver les interdits. Pour elle, pour nous. Que diraient les gens s'ils apprenaient notre relation ? Le Serpent et le Lionne. La rouge et le vert. Le sang pur et la sang de bourbe. Mais elle avait raison -comme toujours- passer notre relation sous silence est tellement plus euphorisant, tellement plus aphrodisiaque ! J'aime la surprendre dans des lieux incongrus. Comme ce matin dans la douche. Finalement être préfet en chef à du bon. Partager tout les deux la même salle de bain pouvait se révéler bénéfique. Une découverte de nouvelles saveur. De nouvelles sensations. De nouveaux plaisirs.

_« Non, pas sur la bouche  
Je sais, je touche  
__Le fond du lac  
Le temps des cerises est mort  
Le diable est dans le corps »_

Je ne peux plus résister. Lorsqu'il me regardes droit dans les yeux, avec cette petite lueur taquine au fond de tes pupilles, je sens les poils de mon échine s'hérisser délicieusement, un frisson me parcoure tout entière. Tout en lui appelle à la luxure. Ses cheveux d'or, sa fine musculature, son visage d'ange, son sourire, ses mains, ses longs doigts. Et ses lèvres. Sa bouche a parcouru la moindre parcelle de mon épiderme. Sauf mes lèvres. 

_« Non, pas sur les lèvres  
Non c'est pas mièvre  
C'est pas le trac  
Mais je préfère me donner crue  
Sans revers, ni refus »_

J'avais l'habitude de prendre l'initiative. Je voyais les coup d'œils qu'elle me jetait, emplis de désirs. Et pour une fois dans ma vie, je décidais de ne rien faire. De la laisser venir jusqu'à moi. D'elle même. Pendant une semaine je fis mine de l'ignorer. Je la voyais devenir folle. Et j'en jouais. Je m'amusais à la frôler dans les couloirs, à me presser contre elle lorsque nous étions pris dans la foule, à flirter avec d'autres filles sous ses yeux.

_« Rendons nous à l'évidence  
Tout est cuit d'avance  
Mieux vaut pas tenter sa chance  
Rien ne dure...  
Au-dessus de la ceinture »_

Peut être devrions nous arrêter ? Notre relation est vouée à l'échec. Le sexe ne nous suffira pas éternellement. Un jour où l'autre, l'un de nous tombera amoureux, et je doute que l'aimé en question apprécie que nous couchions avec d'autres. Mais ne réfléchissons pas à notre avenir. Jouissons de l'instant présent.

_« Non pas sur la bouche  
Je sais c'est louche  
Puisque ma peau  
A l'odeur de ton odeur  
Au dehors il fait chaud »_

J'aimerais ne jamais avoir à quitter cette chambre. Nos corps blottis l'un contre l'autre. Nos odeurs mélangées. Nos sueurs unies. Se faire l'amour. Lui faire l'amour. Car nous ne parlons plus de coucher. Cet acte charnel a pris une nouvelle définition : Faire l'amour.

_« Non, pas sur les lèvres  
Jamais de trêve  
Et pas d'assaut  
Le bonheur est en attente  
Entre le sol et le vent  
Entre l'oubli et l'oubli  
Mais l'oiseau du paradis [..] »_

Moment de bonheur. Après l'amour, l'ivresse. Quelque part en suspension loin de tout. Loin d'eux. Loin de nos obligations. Mais cessons de réfléchir. Contentant nous de célébrer nos corps. Sans penser, sans réfléchir. Profitons de l'amour. Du sexe.

_« Joue plutôt aux jeux interdits  
Rien ne dure...  
Au-dessus de la ceinture » _


End file.
